


【授權翻譯】Amateur or Expert? by Watermelonsmellinfellon

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Based on Tumblr Art, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pretending, Translation, Yuuri is a Skating Tutor, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 這兒的冰場有個好可愛的指導員。戴著眼鏡時模樣可愛，拿下眼鏡又性感得要命。維克多真的很想跟他兩人獨處，但對方看起來總是很忙，所以維克多只好想別的辦法來接近他了。一個「維克多為了要跟勇利講到話，假裝自己不是花滑大神」的故事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Amateur or Expert?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862538) by [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是一個可愛的小小短篇AU，覺得這篇的維克多真的蠢萌蠢萌XD
> 
> 沒有Beta，只有Google，一切翻譯問題都是我能力不夠（土下座）。

這實在太老套了。如果是在另一個平行宇宙的維克多，說不定還會對自己的所作作為感到不太好意思。但是這裡的他才不在乎呢。他可是個下定決心之後、不計一切手段都要達成目標的男人。

這裡的冰場有個好可愛的指導員。戴著眼鏡時模樣可愛，拿下眼鏡又性感得要命。維克多真的很想跟他兩人獨處，但他看起來總是很忙，維克多只好想別的辦法來接近他了。  
  
在一旁觀察對方的時候，他還發現這人有點害羞，不太確定怎麼跟不熟的人相處，所以維克多想出了一個完美的計畫，可以讓他們產生交集，這樣他們就不再是陌生人啦。  
  
這個計畫基本上就是，維克多要假裝他不是那個蟬連五屆世錦賽的男子組花滑冠軍。  
  
如果尤里奧在旁邊的話，大概會威脅要直接吐在地上，飆一長串維克多就連在腦子裡面，都沒法複述的俄文髒話。維克多還蠻多才多藝的，但罵髒話真的不是他的長項。  
  
如果雅克夫在旁邊的話，八成會搖搖頭告訴他別再犯蠢了。還會開始抱怨起維克多都不聽教練的話，絮絮叨叨他這個學生有多不受管教。  
  
然後維克多根本不會甩他。因為勝生勇利這個人就是那麼的獨一無二，維克多只想要盡可能地拉近他們的關係。

\---

「勇利，來了一個新學生要給你教囉！」

勝生勇利轉過頭，心裡想著會看到一個臉蛋肉嘟嘟、雙眼閃亮亮的小孩，興致勃勃來學滑冰。但他見到的簡直就是一個行走在人間的神明。那人的眼睛的確是亮晶晶的沒錯，但他可沒有肉呼呼的臉蛋，模樣也一點都不像小孩。基本上怎麼看他都根本不是個小孩子。身材好成那樣怎麼可能是小孩。可如果真的是的話，勇利會對自己腦袋裡面冒出的那些髒髒想法感到非常羞愧。

優子正在對他咧嘴笑著，邊指了指那個站在他左邊的銀髮男人。

「這位是維克多。他之前預約要上課，我覺得你應該是這邊最適合教他的。」

維克多，那個人間的神明，朝他伸出一隻手，而勇利才想起西方人有見面時要握手的禮儀。

「你好，」他用帶著腔調的英文招呼道，臉上帶著輕鬆的笑容。「我很期待你的教學噢。」

勇利臉紅了起來，習慣地推推眼鏡，點了點頭。「我——呃....我也很期待能給你上課。你有冰鞋嗎？」

優子笑著舉起一雙黑色的冰鞋，遞給他們。「你要確定他學會怎麼綁鞋帶噢，勇利。身為我們長谷津的英雄，可不能在這種事上疏忽了。」

優子說完就走開了。勇利嘆了口氣。「去坐在那邊的長凳上吧，我教你怎麼把冰鞋穿好，好嗎？」

維克多蹦蹦跳跳地過去乖乖坐下。「優子小姐說你是『長谷津的英雄』，這是什麼意思？」

勇利聽到他這麼說，又臉紅了。「我以前是比賽選手，不過在青少年組之後就沒再比了。我只參加過在這附近舉辦的比賽，吸引了很多遊客來長谷津玩，後來他們就都這樣叫我了。」

他給維克多繫好鞋帶，確定他的雙腳可以移動自如之後，幫他站起身。

「你會經常看花滑比賽嗎？」維克多問，他的聲音聽起來有點遙遠。

「不會哎。我以前花很多時間看比賽，但幾年過去，我開始專注在其他事情上了，像芭蕾，或者音樂。過了幾年之後，滑冰變得沒那麼重要，現在我有空的時候才會看看日本的比賽。」

勇利領著維克多走到冰上，教他怎麼擺正他的腳。維克多一手抓著冰場邊緣，身體緊緊挨著圍牆，不管勇利怎麼牽著他、試著要帶他往前滑，都不肯放手。

「你不用一直靠著牆，我在這裡呢，」勇利告訴他，試著讓語調聽起來更可靠些。他也盡量想辦法讓聲音保持平穩，不要讓自己的怦然心動表現得太明顯。

維克多的笑容既微小又有些不好意思。這種害羞的表情不知怎地跟他整個人很不搭。

勇利哄著他，握住他的雙手，帶他滑到冰場中央，驚奇地發現維克多的平衡感非常好。

「哇噢，你很厲害呢！你確定這是你第一次滑冰嗎？」

「沒錯，」維克多滿足地笑著。

課程就這樣繼續下去，勇利領著維克多滑過冰場一周，教他怎麼站穩，如何用兩腳推行，怎麼放手自己滑。

說起來，這個人滑得真的很穩，不像其他初學者一樣那麼搖搖晃晃，雖然他還是一直想抓著勇利的手不放。

當天稍晚，在維克多離開冰場、約好兩天之後再回來上課之後，勇利得把臉埋進掌心讓自己冷靜下來。維克多還親親他的手，感謝他讓自己「度過了一段美好的時光」。

「嗯你倆看起來很合得來嘛！雖然我一點都不知道像他那樣的人怎麼還需要上課，」在他倆都確定維克多已經走了之後，優子說道。

「他真的很有天分，不過我想我們不能就因為這樣就覺得他可以自己滑了。他還需要再上幾堂課。」

優子用她那種抬起一邊眉毛的表情看著勇利。忖度了一陣子。

「噢噢噢噢噢，我明白了！」她突然說道，眼睛睜得大大的。

他完全沒料到她會突然笑了起來、還向他眨了下眼。「我誰也不會說的，勇利！」

她就這樣跑走了，留下勇利一人困惑著她到底在講些什麼。

「不會說什麼？」

沒有人回答他。

\---

維克多繼續開心地上他的「新手課程」，待在長谷津的這段時間，他越來越了解勇利。勇利一直覺得他表現得非常好，而維克多只為自己的欺騙在心裡抱歉了一分鐘。  
  
不過，他過去是能有多少機會，可以假裝自己不是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫？幾乎所有接觸過花滑的人都知道他的名字，可以找到這個幾乎與世隔絕的小小避風港，簡直就是上天的恩賜。

過了三周、十堂課之後，維克多才終於說服勇利跟他共進晚餐。對方臉紅得可愛，答應了他，問什麼時候碰面。

那個下午，優子一如往常地向他打招呼，但這一次她看起來有點失落，不再那麼神采奕奕。

「你什麼時候要回俄羅斯？」

他僵住了，沒想到會出現這個問題。

「嗯？」他模糊地應道，假裝表現得沒聽懂。

她棕色的眼睛瞇了起來，臉上友善的微笑徹底消失。「我從十一歲起就是你的粉絲了，維克多‧尼基弗洛夫。你的臉到哪我都認得出來。雖然我真的非常非常喜歡你，但如果你讓我朋友傷心了，我會要你付出代價。」

她知道。她一直都知道他是誰，卻還是讓他這麼做？

「為什麼？」

她並沒有解釋，只是有點邪惡地微笑著。「你陷得可深了。再說，如果你決定要花錢來上課，而不是就直接了當地約他出去，我有什麼可抱怨的呢？」

太狡猾了。這姑娘個頭小小怎麼能狡猾成這樣啊。

「我……我真的不知道現在，我對比賽還有什麼感覺。我來這裡度假，想著可以重新振作起來，繼續下一個賽季。在我遇到勇利之前，我一點靈感和動力也沒有。不過雖然現在我又找回對滑冰的愛，我也不確定還要不要繼續比了。」

優子挑起眉毛。「所以你要退役了？」

「應該是的。如果可以的話我想要待在這裡。」

「那我就尊重你的決定囉。但是你這樣繼續蒙騙勇利是沒法有結果的。健全的關係不會建立在謊言上。」

「我知道，」他嘟起嘴。

「要是你不告訴他，我就跟他說了。」

「好啦。」

\---

「如果你發現，有人因為太喜歡你了，假裝自己是別人來吸引你的注意，你會怎麼做？」

勇利的豬排丼吃到一半停了下來，他困惑地看向維克多。

「為什麼突然問這麼奇怪的問題？」

「就是有點好奇。」

「呃……我不確定哎。他們是想用這種方式來傷害我或我家人嗎？」

「不是。」

勇利聳聳肩。「那我想我應該會覺得蠻高興的？雖然有點難相信有人會為了我這麼做。說謊不是好事，不過有人喜歡我到這種程度，應該還是覺得高興的吧。」

維克多深吸了口氣，然後，「勇利，我的名字是維克多‧尼基弗洛夫，還有我是連續五屆世錦賽男子花滑冠軍。」

勇利一動不動地盯著他，感覺像是過了一輩子，他的眼光掃過維克多的全身，隨著時間過去眼睛越瞇越細，仔細地審視一切目光所及之處。

「這就可以說明你怎麼滑得那麼好了。可惡。」

維克多是個花滑冠軍。這個冠軍還假裝成一點都不懂滑冰，來找勇利上課，就為了問他可不可以跟他約會？他花了一大堆錢還一直假摔，就是因為在這麼多人之中，他挑中了勇利，想要當面向他調情？

「這就是你要說的？」那個俄羅斯人問道，看起來非常疑惑。「就『可惡』？」

「你的調情技術乏善可陳，」勇利告訴他，又咬了一口豬排。

紅暈恰到好處地染上維克多的臉頰和耳朵。勇利忍不住笑了起來，覺得他不經意表現出的樣子實在很迷人。

「我以為我做得不錯呢，」他咕噥道。

勇利聳肩。現在再想想，真的不怎麼樣。

「你為什麼不直接約我呢？」

「因為你看起來有點怕生，我不確定會不會把你給嚇跑。不過如果我們可以在一個比較平常的環境下慢慢認識的話，或許你就會對我比較熟絡了。」

勇利要努力忍住才能不發出軟綿綿的感歎。這樣說起來的話，這種作法還真的很可愛。

「只要你告訴我，你作為一個國際知名花滑選手經歷過的所有故事，還有教我你最喜歡的跳躍，我就原諒你了。」

維克多燦爛地笑了起來，牽起勇利的雙手，輕輕地吻著。他的笑容讓勇利的心跳快得不正常了。

「那是我的榮幸。」

勇利依稀明白了優子一直都知道這個人的身分，想到她在為只有自己知道的祕密沾沾自喜，讓他忍不住偷偷笑了起來。她可真是個狡猾的姑娘！

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得去給原作者按讚噢！  
> 手邊還有一篇授權，所以我們下篇故事見啦！


End file.
